


Met, Meet, Will Meet

by SpazzBot



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M, Gen, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzBot/pseuds/SpazzBot
Summary: Met, Meet, Have Met.all I ever want is more stories about these assholes.





	Met, Meet, Will Meet

Tonight was the night, they had collaborated for weeks, months, building and testing equipment, calibrating fields. Tonight is the night that HE would come HERE. The first thing she sent through as a test was an apple, and he sent it back with a bite missing. His sense of humor was never lost on her.

Pacing back and forth in front of the generators, their electric hum underpinning her apprehensions, waiting for them to reach the voltages and harmonies required to produce the Lutece field, she checked and rechecked the equations, the careful way her and him would bend space and time. Comstock had funded her research, believing fervently what he gained from her findings to be glimpses of the future. She knew, she knew that it was other worlds, other possibilities, same coin, different perspective.

The console next to her began to chime, the bank of lights flickering to life as the capacitors charged up. Fiddling with the dials, adjusting the fluctuations in the flow of energy, the hum of dimensional harmonies, she sent the first signal “.... . .- -.. ...” and almost before she could flip the switch to receive “- .- .. .-.. ...” came his response. 

Powering up the emitters along the wall, the light began to fluctuate, scintillating into a shimmering pool in the center of the array. The energy crackling along the edges of the Tear that was beginning to form. Flipping switches, adjusting dials, with the delicacy of any harpist, she began harmonizing with the energy coming through from the other side. 

Slowly the tear began to expand, wavering, it grew to the size of a doorway. Glancing through the forming opening, she saw him, working furiously away at his banks of controls, sparks leaping from the emitters on his side of the wall. Locking her controls, she ran to the Tear. “Robert!” She called through to him, over the din of the crackling emitters and the increasingly high pitched whine coming from his capacitor banks. “Robert, This way!” reaching the tear, feeling static crawling across her skin, she reaches for him. She sees him working frantically, he glances up, their eyes meet and he knows it’s falling apart. With a last frantic adjustment, he dashes to her outstretched hand, she pulls him through in a shower of sparks as the field collapses behind them. 

Pulling him though, he collapses on her, her arms wrapped around him, clutching him tightly. Her face buried in his chest, the smell of singed hair and ozone lingering in the air. Clinging, her heart beating out of control and listening to his beat in time, she holds him proving to herself that he is real, that it worked, that they are okay. “It’s okay” she hears him whisper, as he rests his cheek atop her head, his arms returning her embrace, reassuring her. “It really worked” he mumbles, squeezing her gently he reaches down to lift her chin. Again their eyes meet, and a different kind of static seemed to spark across the air between them. “You ass, you tuned it to 4.13 rather than 6.12 didn’t you?” She chides him. Laughing, he squeezes her “you know me too well” He responds, gesturing for her to get off of him and stand up, she does, brushing dust from her skirts. Standing, the first thing she notices is he’s taller, an almost imperceptible frown creases her face while an equally subtle smile finds it way to his. 

Reaching up, she places her hand along his cheek, feeling the warmth of his flushed skin. Smiling, “It’s nice to finally meet you in person Robert” He lays his hand atop hers, returning her smile “And it’s nice to finally meet you in person as well, Rosalind”

**Author's Note:**

> Met, Meet, Have Met.
> 
> all I ever want is more stories about these assholes.


End file.
